


safe

by kuuritao (orphan_account)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, boob - Freeform, forgive me god, top chisato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kuuritao
Summary: sex aawewwpga sex time hehe lol aaaashah sex😁
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> Im orphaning this to save my last shreds of dignity . my main is kuuritao go see my there if you wanna...stan taechisa

“Mmn, Chisato..”

Tae’s voice was nothing but a breathy sigh as her wife bit down on the skin of her neck, her kisses tender and as sweet as the lavender perfume that lined her wrists.

Chisato pulled an inch away, her lips red and delicate. She shook her head, wiping away the saliva dripping from her mouth with the pad of her thumb.

“I’m going to touch you today, Tae-Chan.”

A tease. 

Tae couldn’t respond, as Chisato’s hand felt underneath Tae’s shirt, to reach her bare breasts. She hadn’t gotten dressed yet, since it was still morning, so a bra was nowhere to be found.

“But, C-Chisato,” Tae protested, her eyes full of desire. “Are you su-“

Chisato used her free hand to hover her index finger over Tae’s lips, humming something softly. She grazed over Tae’s nipples, her skin calloused from years of playing the bass.

“Off, please.”

A demand Tae had no intentions of turning away from. While she was usually the one in control, it made her melt when Chisato felt extra fiery..

The buttons of her sleep shirt came undone, to expose her torso fully. Chisato sang quietly to herself as she touched her wife, pinching her buds softly, and even kissing them once or twice so wondrously subtly it barely felt as if there was anything there at all.

The guitarist loved every bit of it, her heart beating at she studies Chisato, her face full of warmth and care.

There was no other place she would rather be.

“Chi—sato..” The women moaned, the sensation of her lip’s blessing her nipple once more. It wasn’t still Tae opened her eyes she saw Chisato had removed her top as well.

She sat up, thinking it as a sign she wanted her to touch as well, but Chisato just gently pushed her back down. 

“No, sweetheart. What do you want me to do now?”

Tae rested her head onto the pillow, shutting her eyes in anticipation.

“Anything. Please.”

She heated Chisato giggle, a hint of .. was that mischief? There wasn’t any time to think it over, because she felt her thighs burning with the trace of Chisato’s kisses.

She had to hold in a breath as Chisato peppered the hard muscles of her upper leg, her hands still teasing her breasts. 

The older woman sat up once more, her cheeks dusted crimson. 

“May I take them off, now?”

Tae could only nod. Chisato slid her panties off of her legs, and doing the same with her own. The guitarist gulped- she was already wet, almost an embarrassing amount. She wasn’t used to being in this position, so she wondered how Chisato felt in her place. 

She was able to take a second to admire her spouse. The way her wealthy golden hair spread out over her shoulders, her well defined breasts and smooth skin. The way her strong hips toppled over Tae’s knees left her breathless.

Chisato leaned over and placed her hand over Tae’s stomach. Her expression was full of love and care, but a glint of lust could be seen as well. The actress sprinkled a few more pecks over Tae’s belly. The way she kissed her was warm and comforting, and the younger women shifted over the bed a little to prepare for what would happen next. 

And right then, She felt Chisato’s index tracing over her clit, rubbing gentle circles and slow paced taps. At first, she let in rest over the little bud, but her touch moved slowly downwards towards the entrance of her pussy. 

Tae bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from reacting too much. It felt so strange for her to be the one lying down and fingered but- but she would be happy to experience this more often.

Chisato purred sweetly, her voice reaching Tae’s ears to soothe her. The guitarist let her eyelids fall, awaiting Chisato’s next move.

Another finger was added, gently prodding around her entrance. Her thumb finger was set to work pressing against her clit, close to sending Tae into a frenzy. 

Chisato grinned, and slid her ring finger inside. Tae’s breath hitched in her throat as she threw her head back, her weight supported on her elbows.

The women quickly added her middle finger, making sure to curl as soon as she was all the way inside. Tae was soaking by now, so it was easy to add her index as well, fucking her wife with three of her fingers.

Tae’s moans rolled out loudly as she sank her teeth into her lips. Instinctively, she felt her back arching and her grip on the sheets became tighter. She was about to reach climax when Chisato completely removed her fingers and began to suck in them gently. 

“Tae-Chan, you taste wonderful.” The women remarked, then crouching down again to mouth her thighs.

Oh.

Tae braced herself as Chisato’s lips began to go down on her, imprinting just around the surrounding skin at first, making certain her tongue caught onto Tae’s already worked-on clitoris once or twice,

rewarding her a whine of pleasure. 

“I-I can’t take it anymore.” She mumbled between breaths, as Chisato went over every hill of Tae’s pussy- only skipping over her opening. 

At this point, she was pooling- her cunt was as wet as the ocean, and Chisato’s saliva only added to it. The bassist went as far as she could go with her tongue, chaste kissing being placed on Tae’s favorite spots. 

The guitarist’s eyes began to roll back, her chest heaving as every kiss. She used one hand to reach for Chisato’s hair, and the other to start playing with her own breasts. 

“I’m going to go in now.” The women spoke, panting with fervor as she readied herself to eat her wife out. 

The actress slipped her tongue inside, feeling around the ridges with. Tae immediately groped the bedsheets harder, her knuckles white from doing so. 

Her walls tightened, and Chisato firmly gripped Tae’s thighs to steady herself. 

Her previous edging didn’t help. Tae already felt herself close to climax, but she was trying to stall it the best she could. As Chisato explored her wife with her tongue, it became even harder to push her orgasm back. The women gritted her teeth, feeling her pussy closing tighter.

“Ah, Chisato, I-I’m so close.” She moaned, her toes digging into the mattress.

Her body was racked with her orgasm as she came. Her walls strained against Chisato, her legs shuddering as she climaxed. It lasted for almost a minute, the woman sighing as she fell back onto the bed, dazed. 

Chisato pulled away, gasping for air, her mouth stained with fluid. She collapsed onto Tae, fitting right into the guitarists arms. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath. 

“Ch-chisato.” Tae rasped, tracing her fingers over her wife’s skin. “I love you.”

The women giggled, taking Tae’s hand in her own for a final kiss to her knuckles. 

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
